Shiva (Road to Survival)
Shiva is a comic-adapted and playable character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse Main Story 'Area 21 - D.C. Schoolyard' TBA As A Playable Character Shiva *'Persona': Hunter *'Trait': Strong *'Role': Damage *'Rarity': Epic (5 Stars) *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Maul (Deal 800% damage to one enemy.) *'Specialist Skill': Collateral Damage (When this character deals critical damage, deal 50% splash damage to adjacent enemies.) *'Active Skill': Does not have one. *'Special Weapon': Shiva's Defensive Claws **'Slot 1': +30% Attack **'Slot 2': +30% Defense **'Slot 3': (This slot is empty.) Shiva - "All Out War" * Persona: Rebel * Trait: Strong * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: All melee teammates get +30% defense and a very large bonus to AP when attacking. * Adrenaline Rush: Vicious Mauling (Deal 700% damage to one enemy. This character gets +30% defense and regains up to 30% of their max HP for 2 turns.) * Specialsit Skill: Does not have one. * Special Weapon: Shiva's Prepared War Claws ** Slot 1: +15% Defense ** Slot 2: +10% Attack ** Slot 3: Bonus Defense (+35% defense when taking damage from enemies with more than 60% of their HP.) Shiva - "Winter Edition" * Persona: Soldier * Trait: Strong * Rarity: Epic (5 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Lacerating Swipes (Deal 475 Maim Damage, Taunt, and -60% Attack for 1 turn to 3 enemies. This character gains +100% Bonus HP.) * Specialsit Skill: Indomitable (While not stunned, whenever this character takes damage, they gain +30% defense until the start of their next turn, in addition to any existing defense increases, including prior activations of this skill.)'' * '''Special Weapon': Shiva's Reprisal Battle Claws ** Slot 1: +15% Defense ** Slot 2: A medium bonus to AP when attacking ** Slot 3: Reflect Damage (When being attacked, a better chance to deal 80% of the damage to the enemy.) Shiva - "Road to Survival" #1 *'Persona': Legend *'Trait': Strong *'Rarity': Legendary (6 Stars) *'Role': Damage *'Leader Skill': Does not have one. *'Adrenaline Rush': Chaotic Mauling (Deal 550% damage to one enemy. Up to 2 enemies get confuse for 2 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Cutthroat (Whenever this character attacks a fighter that is under the effect of a debilitating status, they will deal 30% extra damage.) *'Active Skill': Stun (Stun one enemy for 2 turns.) *'Special Weapon': Shiva's Defensive Claws **'Slot 1': +30% Attack **'Slot 2': +30% Defense **'Slot 3': (This slot is empty.) Shiva - "Winter Edition" * Persona: Legend * Trait: Strong * Rarity: Legendary (6 Stars) * Leader Skill: Does not have one. * Adrenaline Rush: Crippling Claws (Deal 475 Maim Damage, Taunt, and -60% Attack for 1 turn to 3 enemies. This character gains +50% Bonus HP.) * Specialsit Skill: Indomitable (While not stunned, whenever this character takes damage, they gain +30% defense until the start of their next turn, in addition to any existing defense increases, including prior activations of this skill.)'' * '''Active Skill: '''Heal Self ''(This character regains up to 30% of their max HP for 2 turns.) * Special Weapon: Shiva's Reprisal Battle Claws ** Slot 1: +15% Defense ** Slot 2: A medium bonus to AP when attacking ** Slot 3: Reflect Damage (When being attacked, a better chance to deal 80% of the damage to the enemy.) Death ;Killed By *Zombies When Ezekiel is cornered by a large group of zombies, Shiva comes to his rescue, and while Ezekiel runs away, He turns round to witness Shiva being devoured by the horde, saving her master's life. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shiva has killed: *Several unnamed Saviors *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances "The Walking Dead: Road to Survival" *Area 21 - D.C. Schoolyard Trivia * Shiva, Shiva All Out War, and Shiva Winter Edition are three of many characters to have a Special Weapon. For other characters, see Special Weapons. * Shiva is one of many characters to have Collateral Damage as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Collateral Damage. * Shiva ''Winter Edition i''s one of many characters to have Indomitable as their Specialist Skill. For other characters, see Indomitable. * Shiva is the first non-human playable character in the game. Category:Road to Survival Category:Deceased Category:The Kingdom Category:Animals Category:Deuteragonist Special Weapons Characters Category:Collateral Damage